


Perhaps Tomorrow

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Come Eating, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2019, Light Angst, M/M, Pegging, Prostate Massage, Strap-Ons, erectile disfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: All he could see was Tim. Tim spread out under him, naked and flushed and waiting on him. Tim and his perfect body, so delicate looking but soverypowerful when it came right down to it.





	Perhaps Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober: Pegging - I decided to take this a completely different direction. They make hollow strap-on dildos to go over a man that has erectile dysfunction so they can still have the sensation of thrusting and having sex that way despite not being able to achieve erection. I can't find much information on it through reviews of actual needed-use, but there's a huge selection, indicating there's actually a market for it. I know in this case it's not a kink, of that I'm very aware. As always, I love writing inclusive porn, so here I am, doing the thing I do in yet another way!  
Once again, far too late for beta reading... ugh, I'm so far behind lately!

All he could see was Tim. Tim spread out under him, naked and flushed and waiting on him. Tim and his perfect body, so delicate looking but so _very_ powerful when it came right down to it. Tim so clearly wanting, cock heavy against his belly, pearly beads of precum sliding down to dampen the skin just under his navel; his cock twitching and dancing every single time Jason pushed his fingers up into Tim's perfect body.

Jason shivered, tried to blame it on the cool air from the ceiling fan above them, knew better without so much as a single extra thought toward it. He was in love, in lust, in countless other things with this beautiful man beneath him, tucked into the hollows of his covers. He dipped his head and licked along the column of his neck and then burrowed his nose down to inhale this shower-fresh version of Tim, letting his eyelids fall closed as he extracted his fingers from his lover's body and finally crawled fully up on the bed between his thighs.

It took him a moment to adjust, spreading Tim's thighs properly, adjusting the straps that held his sheath in place, ensuring his mostly soft cock was tucked inside the hollow plastic in a way that wouldn’t chafe or hurt. 

As much as he was used to this, he could still recall the long hard road they'd had toward this working between them. On days he was honest with himself, he recalled how long it had taken to admit something hadn't come back right with his body besides his mind. At first he'd thought perhaps it would take time and then he'd thought perhaps it was a mental block, something left from the remnants of the pit and the green stink of the horrible water that remained with him. Except it hadn't faded and even when his mind had started to glue itself back together, nothing had changed - nothing in him could achieve an erection any longer. No fantasy, no manipulation, no person or video or toy. He could cum, but only if his prostate was stimulated and he still never got _hard_. That had been difficult for him. Difficult to admit and difficult to work around. 

Jason didn't like to bottom, had loathed the idea of it from the very instant he'd figured out he was gay at the age of twelve. He also disliked things up his ass in all the other variety of ways: fingers, toys, all that shit. But now, he craved orgasm enough that he had to force his mind through all of that and accept anything that would result in giving him pleasure.

This, at least, made him feel whole again. _Tim_ and all his willing research and help made him feel whole again, at least for a minute while he was with him.

Leaning down to kiss under his chin and then down along Tim's throat, he nuzzled in and slicked his strap-on with lube, spread Tim just a bit further and positioned himself with use of his index finger along the side of the plastic sheath. He could feel Tim's hole, the dip and pucker of it, and then he felt his sheath find purchase and he leaned into it, gently at first and then harder as he began to slip inside. Tim opened for him like he always did, with a gasp and an arch and his cock straining pretty and hard away from his belly, leaking steadily as he was penetrated.

Tim loved being penetrated, of that Jason was certain. Maybe more than certain. He licked at his jaw and nipped the flesh before straightening and hitching his jeans up a bit more. He liked wearing clothing over the strap-on, made him feel more like he just had his thigh holsters on so he could ignore it and just fuck Tim like he deserved. Such a beautiful man deserved being fucked open on a rock hard cock. Deserved to be panting and aroused and mewling with every single thrust... and Tim _was_. He was loud and gorgeous and his cock told Jason over and over how much he loved this, twitching and jerking against his belly, dripping clear fluid everywhere.

Jason shifted, finding a position to fuck Tim with only one hand on the bed, his hand curling around his lover's cock and stroking so much slower than he was fucking him. Stroking like Tim deserved, beautifully and wonderfully and until he was tossing his head side to side and crying out Jason's name like he'd die if he didn't keep it up. 

Jason watched his sac tighten, stared down at the way the skin of his pale thighs grew flushed and red, at the way he arched and his cock twitched hard in Jason's hand. Jason thrust faster, excited beyond measure that he was getting his lover off, that he was _fucking him_ like he deserved to be able to feel. Tim cried out his enjoyment and when his hips snapped up, Jason jacked him as fast and as hard as he could, shoving fully up inside his passage and bringing Tim's orgasm to a head, watching as he gasped and trembled and then _broke_. His cock twitched in Jason's hand, spurted so much cum it was practically obscene. His ass throbbed around the plastic sheath and Jason watched the point just behind Tim's balls where he could see the steady throb of it, remembered how it had felt to feel that around his actual cock so many years ago. 

He sat up a little and touched the skin there, feeling it spasm against his fingertips the final few times before Tim was done, deflating against the bed, and Jason leaned down, nuzzling against his lover's neck, inhaling the scent of sex and cum and sweat and _Tim_, no longer fresh from the shower, no longer pure and untainted, now drenched in the sex they'd both created. He loved this Tim just as much as fresh-from-the-shower Tim.

He pulled out, shifted off the edge of the bed and leaned over to lick the cum from Tim's abdomen, sliding his jeans down enough to work all the catches on the device and slide it off, placing the strap-on on the towel he'd left for it.

Picking up a slim vibrator - the smallest he'd been able to find - he slicked it and then spread his legs as much as his jeans allowed and pressed the tip against his hole. He hid the face he made against the smooth flesh of Tim's hip as he slid it in and turned it on, pressing it right to his prostate and leaving it there. His hips jerked and he gritted his teeth. It never took long this way, maybe because he refused to do it very often and he was so pent up when he finally got to it. He wasn't entirely sure. 

He felt his cock twitch despite how flaccid it was, pretended it was aching and dripping as he remembered it once could have been. He tipped his hips to rub the head against the dust cover around the bottom of their bed and shifted his hand with the movement, keeping the vibrator pressed to his prostate, turning it up a notch. He shuddered hard and turned his head to rub his lips over another patch of Tim's cum, slicking his tongue out to clean up the mess, trying so hard to ignore he had something in his ass to achieve this. 

His free hand fisted in the comforter and he bit back a half growl, pushing harder and turning it up to the final setting. Shock jerked through him a second before orgasm did. It was different than he remembered his pre-pit orgasms had been, didn't feel like how Tim's looked either, but it still felt good, still gave him the high of getting to cum and still let him squirt his spunk all over the side of the bed. He'd take what he could.

Immediately, he switched off the toy and pulled it out, tossing it onto the towel by his bed as well. He made a face, quickly using one of the tissues he'd set out to wipe his hole and jerked his pants back into place. He never let Tim help him with this, didn't feel okay with someone else in control of the thing he had to insert inside himself. He understood that was shame and selfishness and all the bad ugly things, but he ignored it in favor of how Tim had only asked him once and then accepted his quiet no without hesitation. If Tim could live with it, so could he.

He grabbed a few more tissues and moved up the bed, helping clean Tim up the rest of the way before pressing a kiss to Tim's left pectoral and stretching out alongside him, allowing his man to curl up close, locking him safe in his arms. 

They didn't talk about it, never had since he'd told Tim one night he didn't want to. He hadn't been rude and Tim had simply nodded, given him the smile that had suckered him in, kissed him on the nose in a way that made him crinkle his nose up, and then chirped that it was perfectly okay but he was there if Jason ever did want to, and they'd gone back to eating.

Jason thought, perhaps, he was closer to telling Tim all that was inside of him than he'd ever been before. He thought, perhaps, tomorrow.


End file.
